Misty James
| birth_place = Gate City, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = | billed = Kingsport, Tennessee |resides = | trainer = Bobby Fulton Bobby Eaton | debut = September 2007 | retired = }} Misty James (December 23, 1981) is a female American professional wrestler. She has worked for the promotions Southern States Wrestling, Gulas Old School Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance and Magnificent Ladies Wrestling. If you push Misty James, she will push you back twice as hard. The Queen of Kingsport, Tennessee is as self-motivated and determined as anyone you will ever meet. All of her motivation and determination are on display every time she steps through the ropes to compete in a Magnificent Ladies Wrestling ring. "I got into this business for the money, and found out that I loved wrestling," she said with her always-radiant smile. "When I find something I love to do, that's all the motivation I need to be the best I can be at it." With some tremendous natural athletic ability and excellent training, the Gate City, Virginia native has excelled in professional wrestling since her debut in 2007. Her trainers include Southern wrestling legends Bobby Fulton and Bobby Eaton. Added to the stellar list of trainers, Misty also attributes much of her development as a wrestler to her husband Beau James, an accomplished wrestler in his own right. "Beau is important to me personally and professionally," she said. "I had my debut match in 2007 in a mixed-tag match with him as my partner in China Grove, North Carolina. I could not have asked for a better partner and trainer." The influence of all three of her trainers is obvious when Misty is wrestling. She likes to use more of a classic style of wrestling that includes moves like bulldogs and a cross body. Misty added that some of her favorite opponents have been Magnificent Ladies Wrestling wrestlers like Rock N Roll C, Rebecca Lynn, and Jessie Belle because they bring the best out of her. "I have an on-going rivalry with Rock N Roll C," she said. "I love to mix it up with her in Magnificent Ladies Wrestling. There is no limit to what we will do to each other inside that ring... or outside of it for that matter." Under the guidance of her husband, Misty's early successes in pro wrestling included being named the Souther States Wrestling Rookie of the Year and winning the Southern States Ladies Championship. Now, with a few years of experience under her belt, Misty has her eye on another title. "I want to be number one in Magnificent Ladies Wrestling," she said, revealing a little more of her determination. "To do that, I have to be Magnificent Ladies Wrestling champion. And I will be!" Championships and accomplishments *'Southern State Wrestling' **Southern States Women's Champion (1 time) **Southern States Wrestling Rookie of the Year (2009) See also *Misty James’ event history External links * Profile Category:1981 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Magnificent Ladies Wrestling current roster Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Womens Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people